D of Danny D of Daddy
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: AU Danny s life will be different. This is a story about second chances and new opportunities. DannyOCs. WIP and Please be gentle. English isn't my original language. Chapter Eleven Up! Please R
1. Too Fast Too Pain

**Disclaimer:** Every character belongs to CSI: NY creative and producers. I own all the OC's and the AU.

**Warnings:** AU, Danny/OC's FM Radio, SMACKED of course.

I'm still practice my English. Good score, but I need practice more. Apologies for my grammar mistakes.

**D of Danny – D of Daddy**

Chapter 1: Too Fast, Too Pain

10 months ago Danny Messer is a married person. Yes he does.

He gets married with Kathleen, the forensic veterinarian of the crime lab.

The love between them was fulminate… two months dating, and they married 10 months ago. And now Kay (That was the nickname of Kathleen), have nine months of pregnancy.

Danny is happy. Kay changes his life, and now they will have a baby boy or baby girl, they don't want know the sex until the birth.

Mac and Danny are working in the lab. Danny's phone start to sound: Melanie, the best friend of Kay.

"Mel?"

"Danny, you have to come to the hospital right now. Kay is in troubles."

Danny lost the colors on his face. Mac looks him worried.

"I'm on my way." – Danny shut off the phone – "Mac, Kay is in the hospital… Melanie is with her."

"I'll go with you."

Mac drives so fast, and they both run by the hospital hallway. Melanie is waiting.

"What's happen Mel?"

"We're at home, talking… she faints. I call 911"

The Doctor came out

"Danny, come with me now."

Danny walks in with the doctor. Mac and Mel will be waiting.

Danny puts on the green scrubs. He walks the room and finds Kay scared. She looks Danny and smiles.

The contractions are so hard. Danny holds Kay's hand.

"Push Kathleen… one more time" – the doctor says.

Kay pushes harder, and after a moment a baby starts to scream.

"Welcome to the world young lady" – the doctor shows them their daughter. Danny kisses Kay.

"Come on daddy, you have to cut her umbilical cord."

"Doesn't hurt her?" – Danny asks

"No, it doesn't."

Danny cuts the cord, and takes his girl and leave in Kay's chest.

"Hi my beauty baby girl. Look that's your daddy… I'm your mom. I love you."

At this moment one monitor starts to sound. "She is bleeding out."- says the doctor.

"Sir, please, comes with me to identify your daughter." – One nurse takes Danny and the baby out that room. When they cross the door, the curtains were closed. One thought appears in Danny's mind.

After a minutes, the doctor walks in towards Danny

"Danny…"

He closes his eyes, and denies with his head at the time that he heard the doctor words. His eyes are full of tears.

The newborn nurse gives her daughter. He holds her in his arms and goes to the next room. Danny is looking his Kay laying in the gurney, just like she was sleeping. He looks the nurse: "Would you help me?"

The nurse receives the baby. Danny gives a last kiss to Kay: "Thank you for makes me happy, for your love, for give me that gift." He puts on her wedding ring, and takes out a silver chain with a butterfly."

Danny takes his daughter, and walks to the waiting room. Mac and Mel walk in towards him.

"She, she is my baby, she was born 15 minutes ago. But Kay… she didn't do this. She has a serious hemorrhage after the labor." - Danny starts to cry- "Kay died 10 minutes ago."

Mac hugs him. Danny just cries.

"Mr. Messer, we need take out the baby." – The nurse talks to Danny.

Mac puts a hand in Danny's shoulder: "Come on man, you're not alone."

Mac looks Danny and watches himself 5 years ago, when he is doing the papers for Claire.

* * *

[After a while

Mac observes how Danny is learning to make the baby's milk formula, change diapers and all the things about the baby. So he calls Stella.

"Stell, it's me, Mac."

"Finally you call, tell me how are they?"

"The baby is fine, she is beautiful, healthy, but Kay died in labor."

Stella is in shock: "I go there."

Danny is out of the room, he can't stop to watch her baby. He follows with his eyes how the nurse puts in the crib with the others baby who was born that night.

"You have to rest." – Mac says

"No… I have a lot to do."

"You're not alone, I'll stay here boy, and Stella is coming."

"But… but my wife isn't… this is unfair… this can't be happen." – Danny starts to cry. Mac holds him.

* * *

(Change of scene)

Danny blinks quickly. And he finds her daughter in Mac's arms. He is feeding her.

"This young lady wake up early and she is hungry, like his dad."

Danny sits in the balance chair. Mac gives to him, and he finish to feed her. At that moment Stella walks in.

"There you are."

Danny smiles, and she gives a kiss in his forehead.

"I don't know what to say Danny."

"Tell me that she is the prettiest girl in the universe."

"Yes, she is."

The nurse walks in: "Mr. Messer… do you have the baby's name?"

Danny doubt: "Kay wants calls like her mom: Claire."

"You should respect her wishes" – Stella says at the time that she takes Mac's hand.

"Guys… do you want to be the Godparents of the little Claire Isabella Messer?"

"Danny…" – Mac will be answer, but Danny interrupted him.

"If something happen to me, she would be in good hands."

Mac and Stella nod their heads.

* * *

(Change of scene)

That was a sunny day, in the middle of the spring. Danny is wearing a black suit, and he holds Claire in his arms.

Stella, Mac, Flack, Lindsay and Hawkes are with him. His mom and his dad are with him too. Melanie and others friends of Kay are there too.

Danny looks the grave. He read the stone in the grave: _Kathleen Messer, beloved mother & wife._

"You can't depress Danny… this little girl needs you tough… you have to be strong for her." – Flack told him.

Danny looks his girl, who is sleepy quiet in his arms. He kisses her forehead and swears: "I would be the best father in the world… I swear to you my princess."

* * *

(Change of scene)

Danny is coming to his apartment. That will be the first night their spent out of the hospital, because the last days he stays in his parents house.

Just with the moon light, Danny sits in the floor with his girl: "This is our home Claire, welcome home."

(Just Images)

Danny deals pretty well with rising Claire alone. He knows that when she is crying, he puts in his chest, and he sing to her and she fall asleep quickly. Grandma & grandpa Messer are helping a lot with their first granddaughter, but sometimes Danny have to go with her to the lab, and everyone wants to share a while with her.

The only important person for Danny is Claire. She is his focus, his world, and his motor life.

TBC


	2. Little Miss Messer

**Little Miss Messer**

(Three years later)

A little girl is running in the hallways of the crime lab.

"Daddy… Daddy"

A blonde deep blue eyes girl is looking for her father. She is a portrait of Danny, but she has her mom's smile.

She walks in her father office, but he is not there, so she search in the others

"Auntie Stella… wow… the baby inside you is big!"

Stella smiles: "Yes, it does. So what are you doing here?"

"Daddy asks grandma that she take me here."

"Ok, let's call your dad."

Claire just smile. The crime lab is her second home. She enjoys come here, and before the kinder class she spent a lot of time here.

All of the team loves her, and she loves her aunties and uncles. She enjoys the Greek stories that Stella told her, or Mac's tales. Hawkes taught her about biology and animals. And she was the weakness of Flack, because everything that she wants, he gives. Flack promise her that she would be the flower girl in his wedding with Lindsay, and Claire was so exiting with that.

"Auntie Stella… you will still love me when your baby came out?"

Stella hugs her: "Of course my girl."

Claire talks to the Stella's belly: "Baby… comes out soon… I need more friends here in the lab."

Mac walks in to his office: "What are you telling to my baby Miss Messer?"

She giggles: "Nothing uncle Mac. Just say that I want play with the baby soon." – she bites the lips like her dad.

Mac lift in his arms: "Ok beauty… that's good. Your dad is in his office, you should go to see him."

She kiss Mac's cheek, and jumps down: "Daddy, Daddy."

Mac hugs his wife: "That is our goddaughter… waiting for our kiddo."

"one more month… I love be here with my maternity permission."

"Yes?.. but I miss work with you… that was fun."

They kissed.

Danny is in the threshold of his office talking with his mom, when he heard his girl calls. He down on his knees and caught her.

"Hey, come here and give me a kiss." – Danny hugs her thight and she do the same.

"I miss you daddy."

"I miss you too. Say goodbye to grandma."

"Bye grandma, I love you." – she gives a kiss and waves with her hand.

She stills in her dad's arms.

"Come on, stay at the office. I have to finish a case and we have to wait for Don and go to the game."

"Yay! Go for the Giants!"

At the same time Mac and Stella are in other office with a new member of the team.

"We're so glad to have you in our team Jessica." – Stella smiles

"Thanks. I hope being for help."

"You do. Jane Parson leaves you good recommendations."

"She was an excellent teacher."

"Welcome… tomorrow you will know the rest fo the team."

"Thanks mac, Thanks stella."

Claire is bored. His father and don are late, so she starts to walk around the lab. She finds in Jane Parson's office someone else. She is in the threshold.

"Hi… this is Miss Parson's office"

"Yes, but she go away for a while, so I been here."

"Ah"

"Excuse me… this isn't a place for a girl. Where is your mom?"

"Mommy is dead. She died the day I was born."

Jessica is awkward, but tries to fix the situation.

"Sorry, it isn't my intention bother you… My son died too.

"Really?"

"Yes… and what is your name?"

But Claire can't says anything because Danny's voice sounds in the hallway: "Claire Isabella Messer… I told you that you can't get out of my office."

"Is not her fault, I was talking with her… I'm Dr. Jessica Walker, the new chief of DNA" – She extends her hand.

"Dtve. Danny Messer, welcome. I hope that she don't bother you."

"No, she didn't… I think that I bother her" Jessica and Claire looks each other and smiles.

Flack arrives: "Come on, Lindsay wait for us."

"Bye Jessica, see you soon." – Claire waves with her hand

"Bye Claire, be careful."

Flack, Danny and Claire are walking: "Claire why Miss Walker says that she bother you?"– Danny looks worried.

"She asks for my mom… I told her that she was dead… daddy… her son is dead too."

Danny looks serious: "Really?"

"Yes, she told me."

They walk and look the young doctor in her office.


	3. Single Parents

**Single Parents**

Danny walks in to the elevator with the little Claire who is sleeping. The door almost closed, when Jessica gets in running.

"Good night." – Danny says.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine"- Danny looks a little uncomfortable. And Claire looks uncomfortable too.

"You're carrying her on a wrong way, you will break your shoulder, come here, give her to me." – Jessica gets ready to receive her, but a Danny doubt a little, finally does.

Danny look how Jessica takes Claire: "You have to put your other arm like this. At this way you have a free arm. Cover her with my jacket."

They both walk in silence. Danny opens his car door, and Jessica puts her in her safety chair.

"Do you need a ride?" – Danny asks with shy.

"No, thanks… my car is over there."

"Good night Jessica and thanks."

"Good night Daniel."

Danny still using the baby monitors on the night, but when he heard a weird noise he runs to Claire's bedroom. He touches her and she has fever.

The pediatrician is out of the city. Sheldon is in a seminary in Texas, so he just calls Jessica.

Jessica is sleeping and she answers her phone from her dreams.

"Walker."

"Jessica is Messer. I'm sorry that I call you, but I have a problem with Claire."

She sits in her bed: "What's up?"

"She has fever."

"Give me your address. I'll go there."

Jess puts on a sweat pants and a shirt. Take her bag and runs.

Danny opens the door: "Thanks for coming"

"Don't worry. Does she have a convulsion?"

"No, she is awake now."

Jessica runs into the room.

"Hi sweet… can I exanimate?" – The girl nods her head.

Jessica takes out her electronic thermometer, and looks Claire tonsils.

Danny, I need that you buy this medicine. Take the prescription. I stay with her.

Danny goes to the drugstore. He backs in minutes.

"Ok girl… take this" – Jessica gives the medicine – "Good girl. Now sleep baby… we're here."

Jessica invites to go out Claire's room.

"I will watch her for two hours. If she doesn't have fever again I'll go and you will give more medicine tomorrow. You should talk with your pediatrician the possibility of take out her tonsils; she can breathe for their size."

"Thanks… do you want a coffee?"

"You have to sleep a little. I'll wake you up"

"I don't think that I can do that."

Jessica smiles: "That's true."

"It's hard rise a kid alone." – Danny looks serious.

"I know, but you are doing a great job… your wife would be proud. But it harder looses someone that you love." – Jessica looks down.

"You told Claire that…"

"Yes, my son died four years ago."

"I'm sorry"

"His name was Robbie. He died at his six for the leukemia."

"If he still alive… he will have 10 years… when do you birth him?"

"In my 19 years old… just the baby and I."

"Where is his dad?"

"When I told him that I was pregnant, he runs away."

"You lived all your pregnancy alone… and his treatment just by your own?"

"Yes. Was hard… but he fought until the last day. He wants stop. And some night he goes away in his dreams… he didn't wake up." – Her eyes are full of tears.

"How you could go on after that? If something happen to my girl, I'll die."

"My family and the parents of the hospital help a lot. I have an empty space, but Robbie gives me strength." – She breaths – "After that, I work in the hospital, and studied with Jane… Now I have my angel in the heaven." – Her eyes are full of tears.

Danny was impressed, and decides tell her his story.

"Kay… she died 15 minutes after Claire's birth… She saw her and died. The only thing that keeps me strong was my baby… that little thing that I had in my arms."

They look each other, in silence, for a while. Jess stand up and go to check Claire.

"Relax, she is sleeping, but I prefer that she stays in bed for two days, and go to your pediatrician… give more medicine at the morning, and call me."

"Thanks Jessica." – He extends his hand.

She takes his hand – "You can call me Jess." – She smiles.

"From now and forever, call me Danny."

"Auntie Stella, uncle Mac!" – Claire is running around the hallways, but no body is there, and she runs into Jessica's office.

"Jess, Jess"

"What's up babe?"

"I need an operation… and the only thing that I can eat will be ice cream." – She laughs.

Danny walks into the office.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"If you need me, I'll be there."

"Thank you"

Claire looks Jessica: "Would you come with me?"

"Yes darling, yes I do."

Claire smile.

Claire is in the gurney, minutes before go in to the OR. Danny tries to look calm down, but he can't.

"I'll be here when you come back sweetie. I love you babe."

"I love you Daddy."

The gurney starts to go away. Danny looks after the door. Jess took his arm.

"Come on, let's go for some coffee."

"Thanks for doing this." – Danny looks Jess.

"My pleasure… doesn't have anything to thanks."

After a while, the doctor calls Danny: - "She is fine, you can see her now."

Danny breaths relieve.


	4. Dinner Time

Dinner Time

(After two weeks)

Danny and Claire are eating in their place.

"Daddy, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Danny almost chokes when he heard that.

"Why you are asking that?"

"Well… auntie Stella and uncle Mac are married, just like uncle Don and auntie Lindsay… also, uncle Mac and uncle Don are talking about that."

"I see… that was their idea. Tomorrow I will talk with them. But do you want that I get a girlfriend?"

"I don't know… what about you daddy?"

"Me neither hun, me neither."

Danny hugs her daughter.

(The next day)

Danny walks into the Mac's office.

"I need the friend"

"Tell me."

"When you knew that you're ready for a new relationship?" – Danny looks Mac with doubts.

"Well, I can't tell you a date, but you knew that."

"My girl asks me why I don't have a girlfriend… it means that she needs a mom?

"Danny… you have to do your life, but you have to consider that the person who stays with you will have to understand that you're dad and mom at the same time. She have to love you, but she have to love Claire."

"I know that… any candidate?"

"That is your work… you'll have to find her." – Mac looks into the Jess office, but Danny don't look that.

"Thanks Mac." – Danny walks out the office, and finds Jess working in some samples.

"Stop working girl, go to your house."

"I don't have anything else to do"

"Come on, go to some club, live a single life."

"No, I'm not in the mood."

"Well, come to my place and have a dinner with us. This is my way to thanks your company in the hospital."

"Don't worry Danny."

"I insist, come to dinner with us. Claire will be happy."

"Ok, I'll go there."

Danny smiles: "We will be waiting for you."

The doorbell sounds, Claire runs to open the door.

"Jess, this is amazing. I'm so glad that you're here." – Claire is pretty happy with the visit.

"Hi babe, take this… it's for you."

"Thanks you Jess!" – Claire unwrap the gift.

Danny walks out the kitchen.

"Jess, you don't have to do that."

"Shhhh, I have a gift for us." – She shows him a bottle of wine.

"Thank you."

"Do you need help?"

"Yes please, keep that girl outside the kitchen."

Jess sits on the couch: "Claire, come with me, let's play with my purse."

Claire's eyes shine.

Claire finds one photo: "Is he your son?"

"Yes, his name was Robbie."

Claire looks the photo, and looks Jess: - "When I pray, I will ask to my mommy that she finds Robbie in heaven, and take care of him."

Danny heard that from the kitchen, but when he heard the answer of Jess, he can't avoid his tears – "Thanks baby… I'm pretty sure that your mom will care very well my Robbie."

Danny walks out, and finds Jess hugging Claire.

"Ladies: The dinner is ready."

In the dinner, they share some stories. Jess tells them about her life in Long Island. They laugh a lot.

"Let me wash the dishes"

"No, you're my guest… why you don't draw with Claire."

"Fine."

After a while, Danny looks the couch. Claire is asleep in Jess's arms.

"Let's go to left this lady in her bed." – Danny opens the bed. Jess dress up Claire with her pj's.

"Good night doll, I love you. Have a sweet dream."

"Night daddy… night Jess."

"Goodnight baby."

Danny and jess are sitting in the couch. They share a glass of wine.

"Thanks Danny, this is a wonderful night."

"Thanks for coming." – He looks the picture of Robbie – "He was like you."

She sights: -"Yes."

"Does he play baseball?"

"He loved the baseball."

"You're a strong woman. If something happen to Claire… I don't know what I can do."

"Well, we fight against the leukemia, until he wants. I respect his wishes." – Some tears fall down into Jess face. Danny wipes away, and hugs her: "He is looking at you, you can't forget that."

She hugs him back.

It's late; Jess gets ready to go home. Danny escorts her to the cab.

"I drive you home, but…"

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl, I can take care myself. Thanks for a beautiful night."

Danny takes her hand.

"Thanks you, for all."

She gets into the car. Danny stills holding her hand.

"Call me when you are at home."

"Ok."

He gives a kiss in her cheek: "Goodnight Jess."

"Goodnight Danny."

He closes the door of the cab. Back to his apartment; check Claire and go to the bed.

After 20 minutes, his phone rang.

"Messer."

"It's me, I'm in home." – Jess's voice sound at the other side. Danny smile.


	5. Spring Festival

Spring Festival

(At the next day)

Danny and Claire was walking to the school

"Dad?"

"Yes princess"

"Can you invite Jess to dinner with us today?"

"I don't know… do you want to invite her?"

"Yes, she is pretty nice."

"That's true"

"I like her… I really like spend some time with her."

Danny smiles: "I like her too, babe, I like her too."

(Crime lab)

Danny walks to the lounge room with some envelopes in his hands.

"Guys, I have an invitation"

Everyone looks him with curious.

"Its spring time and I have the honor to invite you to the debut of our dearest Claire Messer in the G. Washington Elementary School Spring Festival."

"Oh my god" – Lindsay reads the invitation – "Is she a Fairy?"

"Yes… my mom is working in the costume." Danny looks proud.

"We'll be there"- Mac smiles – "And I will tape her"

In that moment, Jess arrives to her office. Danny looks that.

"Excuse me guys… I have to do something."

Danny walks to the Jess office. Mac and Don notice that.

"Good morning miss."

"Hi Danny, how are you."

"Fine… I brought you this"- He extends her an envelope. "It's from Spring Festival on Claire's school. She will be dance as a fairy." – Danny looks down – "We want you be there with us." – Danny is nervous.

"Thanks Danny, I'll be there."

"Come home first… we're going together."

"Fine, at your place first." – She smiles.

Danny gives a kiss in her chick, and left her. Mac, Stella and Don watch that scene.

"I like how they look together." – says Mac

"Yes, and she likes Claire." – Stella answered him.

"Claire loves her… she said that Jess is very good with her." – Don looks the young doctor – "Maybe Danny and Jess should spend some time alone."

Mac and Stella looks him: "Do you have any idea?"

"Well… I can call Grandma Messer…" – Don looks him with intrigue.

All of them are smiling.

(Some days later, Messer's apartment)

Danny and his father are waiting for Grandma who is finishing Claire's makeup. The door bell rings, and Claire runs for open it.

"Jess, Jess, Jess!"

The girl opens the door, and jumps into Jess's arms.

"Hey lady… you look so pretty!"

"Daddy, Jess is here."

Danny walks to receive her.

"Thanks for coming." – He gives a chick kiss.

"I can't miss this."

"Come here; let me introduce you to my parents." – Danny takes her hand – "Mom, Dad, she is the doctor Jessica Walker, from the lab."

Danny's mom looks her: "My granddaughter has told me a lot of you."

Jess smiles nervous: "I hope that she told you good things."

"Don't worry."

"Jess, come here!" – Claire calls her. And she excuses and goes to check up the girl.

Danny looks how his girl and Claire share time and laughs together. His parents talks to him.

"She looks like a good woman."

"Yes dad, she is a very good person."

"I like the fact that she spends time with my granddaughter."

"Mom, please."

"Daniel, you are an excellent father, but also it's time that you live your life again."

"Mom!"

"Don't miss your chances son. You deserve to be happy. You're a young person."

Danny's cell phone rings. Mac saved him from this conversation.

(In the school)

Everyone is ready for the festival.

"Mac, did you have the video camera?"

"Yes."

"Dad?"

"All ready for the pictures."

Stella takes out the camera that Danny has in his hands. "You watch your daughter. I'll tape her."

Jess was ready with her camera. The lights turn off. Claire is dancing in her spring fairy costume. And he can't avoid feels the tears in his eyes.

[After the play

Danny runs for her girl

"You're amazing babe, the most beautiful fairy in the world."

"Daddy" – she hugs her father.

Everybody comes to her to congrats her and give her some presents.

"Daddy… can I go to the grandparents tonight?"

"But I think that we are going to celebrate all together?"

"Please daddy… I want to go with them."

"Come on son; share your daughter with your old man."

"Ok then… go with your old man."

"Thanks daddy."

The group walks out: "Well, what we going to do tonight?" – Danny asks.

"Well, I feel tired Dan." – Stella points her belly.

"We have to pick up Nick from Don's parents" – Lindsay answered him quickly.

The two couples left them alone.

"Well, just you and I." – Jess looks Danny.

Danny offered her his arm. She takes it, and walks to the car.

"My parents love you."

"They are nice persons." – Jess looks shy – "Can invite you a dinner? I'm a good chef."

"I like that."

Danny and Jess walks into her apartment. Everything is dark. Jess turns for find the interrupter, but Danny holds her.

"Jessica." – Danny looks her

"Daniel" – She walks one step in front of him. Danny takes her for her waist and kisses her. She kisses him back

This is their second chance for love. and being a man and a woman again.

Jess invites Danny to the bedroom, the passion was powerful. Danny puts Jess against the wall and she just feels the moment. They was kissing slowly, meanwhile Danny takes off Jess's blouse. She is unbuttoning Danny's pants, and he takes off his shirt.

Over the bed the clothes, the fears and the pains are missing.

The moon over New York was the only whiteness about how Danny is discovering Jess's body with his kisses. She feels how every kiss, gives her more life. After that, Jessica is who was kissing every little inch of Danny's body. Danny feels like a new man.

Danny is on top of her, they start to make love. The feeling inside and the desire are present in every whisper, every touch and every kiss.

They holding their hands; and they can't stop of kissing each other.


	6. Sunrise

**Sunrise**

Sunrise is starting in New York, Danny wakes up and looks Jess right next to him. He watches her sleeping for a while. He gives a kiss over her forehead and stands up. Puts his boxers on, and walks to the kitchen.

Walking for the hall, he finds two photographs and a sports medal. They were of Robbie. Danny smiles, and keeps walking to the kitchen, to make coffee.

Jessica opens her eyes slowly. Danny's scent stills over the sheets and her skin. But she worries when she didn't finds him, but she looks Danny's clothes over the floor. Danny is at home. She wraps herself with a sheet, and walks to the kitchen.

"Leave that… you're my guest." – She says from the threshold.

"No, I want to surprise you."

"Leave it… I'll do that."

"I don't want to"

"Ok… so I have to use other strategy." She looks him and smiles. Danny looks her. She puts in front of him, and opens the sheet to shows him totally naked for a few seconds, and wrap herself quickly.

Danny holds her, and wraps her with his arms. "Good technique." And with a one movement they are laying on the floor, he is over her body and starts to kisses her and unwrap her.

Both laughs a lot, and starts to make love.

(After a while)

They are eating the breakfast over Jess's bed. Danny's cell phone rings. It was Claire.

"Hi princess."

"Daddy! Where are you been? Grandma and I call you at home and you weren't there."

"Well, I 'm sharing a breakfast with Jess."

"Oh, that's Ok."

Danny heard how Claire told to her grandmother: "Grandma… Daddy is with Jess eating breakfast." – Claire backs to talk with her dad.

"Dad… let me talk with her."

"Ok" – Danny gives his phone to her.

"Hi Claire"

"Hi Jess… my grandma says hello to you."

"Give her my regards ok?"

"I'll do that."

"Hey… your father wants to talk with you."

"See you soon Jess."

"See you babe."

Danny holds the phone: "I'll pick you up at the afternoon."

"Don't worry… grandma and I have plans."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Ok daddy, I have to go. Love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Danny drops his phone. Looks Jess and kisses her.

"I'm so happy… I'm glad to do this."

"So do I" – Jess kisses him.


	7. Our Time

**Our time**

Jess and Danny are together since two months ago. They didn't say a Word to anyone. Even to Claire.

Danny goes to pick up Claire at her school. She saw his dad and runs to him.

"Daddy" – she jumps into Danny's arms.

"Hello my pretty… how is your day?" Danny asks her.

"Fine… I like the school a lot."

They climb into the car. Claire looks his dad and asks him: "Dad, do you feel well?"

"Yes I do baby. Why are you asking that?"

But the girl looks serious. "Can we call Jess please? Put her on the speaker please."

Danny looks worried, but does that call.

"Hello Danny"

"No, it's me… Daddy is at my side"

"Princess! What a surprise! Hello Danny"

"Well… I want to ask you a favor"

"What do you need princess"

"Please, can you check up my dad?"

"What happen to your dad?" Jess was worried.

"The new teacher's assistance says that he was hot."

Danny and jess can´t avoid laugh.

"what?" Claire looks piss off.

"Let's do something… I have to stop at the lab… would you check my temperature there"

"Please Jess… say yes" – Claire begs.

"I'll be waiting."

Later at the crime lab.

Jess check Danny's temperature

"See… your father is a young and healthy man" – she shows the digital thermometer to Claire.

"Well… why the teacher says that"

"Could it be because the day was warm" – answered jess.

"Young lady… we should go" – Danny looks seriously.

"Ok daddy… just because you don't have fever. Bye Jess… have a good shift." – Claire gives a kiss in the cheek to the woman.

"Bye sweetie… take care, and take care of your father."

"Bye Jess… thanks for your time." – Danny winks.

"Bye Danny"

Claire and Danny go to the central park. They are walking, and eating ice cream.

"Daddy?"

"Tell me hun?"

"I want a baby brother or a baby sister"

Danny almost choke – "What?"

"Amber have a baby sister… she says that is fun."

"Claire, dear… have a baby is something so serious" – they was sitting in the grass – "the baby is not a toy… also its need a dad and a mommy for having a baby."

"I know that dad"

"So… without a mom… there's no baby."

"Ok" – Claire looks disappointed. After a few minutes in silence she screams: "I got it!"

"What hun?"

"Asks to Jess if she wants to be the mommy… she was a mom before…."

"Claire… this I so serious… for becoming in parents, in the first time, the people have to date. After that they have to married… and after that they can have a baby… like uncle Mac and auntie Stella."

"Or… uncle Donnie and auntie Lindsay."

"Yes"

Claire licks her ice cream: "So dad… why you don't asks to Jess that she wants a date with you?"

"Do you like that?"

"Well… she is beauty and nice person… like a princess."

"Yes she does" – Danny can't avoid smile and think in her.

"So dad?"

"So what?"

"Ask to Jess"

"What?"

"A date daddy!"

"Claire!"

"ok, ok… Dad, can I ask you other thing?"

"All that you want honey"

"How the baby gets in to the mommy's belly?"

Danny swallows: "Well… when the mommy and the daddy get married, they gives a big, big hug, and the baby gets in. after nine months, the baby born."

"Ahhh… thanks daddy… you always knew everything." – she gives him a kiss.

"Mmmm, I love this, come on. Let's go home and makes some dinner."

"Call Jess… may she wants to dinner with us?"

"She didn't… she is on call tonight… but if we wake up early… we can invite her to breakfast at the way to your school."

"Yay"

That night, after Claire falls asleep, Danny calls Jess.

"Hi you… how's your duty?"

"Quiet… thanks… how about you?

"Well… I have an invitation for you."

"Where?"

"You, I and Claire… after your shift will go for breakfast."

"Sounds good."

"Jess… I think that we should tell Claire that you and I are together."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… she told me that I have to ask for a date to you"

"Really? Wow this is a surprise"

"I know. So… can we pick you tomorrow?"

"Sounds good… I will wait for you both."

"I miss you… you know that Jess?"

"I miss you too Danny."

At the morning, Claire wake up early, and jumps to her dad's bed.

"Daddy, wake up… we have to pick up Jess"

"All right hun… all right."

At the coffee place

They looks like a family sharing a breakfast outside of home.

"OK, a vanilla latte for Jess, one hot chocolate for Claire, and mocha for me" – Danny puts the cups over the table.

After the breakfast, they walks to the Jess's school. Claire walks between them, holding jess's right hand, and Danny's left hand. When they arrives to the school, she puts Danny's hand over Jess's hand.

"Bye dad, bye Jess." She runs in to her school, but she looks back and smiles when she watch that Danny and Jess are holding their hands.

The teacher asks her: "Who is she?"

"She… is the woman that I want for my daddy." – she runs into her classroom.


	8. The Trip

Jessica runs fast into Mac's office.

"Mac… I need permission."

"What happen?"

"My brother call… my dad has an accident in Albany… I have to go there." – she looks nervous.

"Calm down… drive carefully… and if you need something please call."

"Thanks Mac."

"Keep me in touch… ok?"

"I'll do"

She runs to her office

"Hey… what's wrong?" – Danny looks her seriously.

"My dad… he has an accident in Albany… my… brother call… I have to go there."

"Wait, wait, wait... we have to go there… I don't leave you alone." – he hugs her.

Jess put her head over Danny's chest: "Thanks, but you have to work… Claire is in the school…"

"No matter… we stop at your place and my place, pick some clothes and go there… I drive."

Danny looks Mac and makes him a gesture. Mac nods with his head.

Danny wipes away some tears of jess's face. She leaves him, and he walks to her office. Claire was sitting with Lindsay, Danny go for her.

"Baby… come on… we should go."

"Daddy… what's wrong?"

"Jess's father has an accident. We will go with her to Albany."

Claire says good bye to Lindsay, and walks so fast to the Jess's office.

"Good luck Danny. Please give to Jess my regards."

"Thanks Lindsay."

Claire runs to Jess's arms. She hugs her and gives a kiss on her cheek: "Don't worry Jess. Your dad will be ok."

"Thanks baby."

Danny drives… all the travel they do in silence. Danny holds her hand all the time.

After some hours, they arrived at the hospital. Jess walks to the building meanwhile Danny and Claire parks the car.

Claire and Danny walk slowly by the parking lot.

"Danny… over here." - Jess calls.

Danny holds her hand… she is so nervous.

"He is in surgery… it was a car accident. They are fixing his arm… and his ribs."

"Ok then, let's go to the waiting room"

They take the elevator. At the 6th floor, the door opens, and she finds her family.

"Mom"

"Jessica"

Both women hug each other: "Any news?"

"No dear… we're waiting."

"Hi sister" – some guy talk to her.

"Paul… did you know something about the accident?"

"The police department is in charge. The car is totally damaged."

Jess closes her eyes. Danny walks to her and hugs: "Easy girl… we don't know anything yet."

Claire looks this hug… a little thought appears in her mind.

Jess holds Danny's hand: "Mom, Paul… he is Danny Messer, and she is Claire, his daughter."

Danny extends his hand: "Sorry about the circumstances, but it's a pleasure to meet you."

Beth Walker hugs her: "Nice to meet you, and thank you very much for come here with Jess. "- Danny hugs back.

"Hi you little lady" – Paul knelt down to look Claire.

"Hi Mr. Walker."

"Mr. Walker?... you are friend of my sister, so you can call me Paul."

Claire looks her daddy, asking for permission: "That's ok Claire."

"Ok Paul."

Beth looks the girl. "And how years old are you Claire"

"I'm 4 years old Ma'am"

"Ma'am? no, no, no… please call me Beth. No one call me Ma'am or Mrs. Walker."

"Ok… Beth." – She giggles.

After a while, jess looks so unquiet.

"Do you want something…? I need a soda." – She exclaims.

"I'll go for that. " – Danny answered her.

"No, let me do it… I need go out for a moment. Claire, let's go to walk outside?"

"Ok"

The girls walk out. Beth Walker starts the talk.

"Your girl is so sweet"

"Thanks Ma'am."

"Beth… ok?"

"Ok Beth."

"Are you a divorced?" – asks Paul

"No, I'm a widowed. Claire's mom died when she gives birth"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok… always happen."

"Did you know about Robbie?"

"Yes. Your daughter is a strong woman… I admire her."

Jess and Claire walks to the room: "Mom, Paul… stops with the harassment."

All in the room smile.

The doctor came out: "Mr. Walker's next of kin?"

"I'm his daughter… Dr. Jessica Walker."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Your father will be fine. He will need two weeks of rest, and other two weeks in rehab."

"Thanks Dr. When we can see him?"

"Well… today will be sedated, but you can see him."

"Thanks a lot Dr."

Jess finally breath. Danny holds her.

"Jess… I want to stay here tonight."

"Ok mom, but I need to see him."

Jess walks to the room. Her dad is still sleeping: "What a scare dad… have a good night. Mom will be with you." – She kisses her dad in his forehead.

Danny waits for her at the hall: "Come on… your mom gives the keys."

"Let's go then… I drive."

Jess parks the car. From the garden a golden retriever starts to barks.

"Look dad, the dog is cute."

Jess smiles: "His name is Rufus… it's from my parents."

They jump down to the car: "Welcome to my childhood house."

Jess opens the door. Rufus jumps to her arms: "Hey my big boy… who is my big boy."

Rufus starts to smells Danny and Claire. She hugs her dad's leg. Jess kneels: "Don't be scared. Give me your hand. Let's touch his head." – Jess guided Claire's hand. Rufus lick it."

"Hey! He licks me."

"Come in; go to wash your hand. Your dad and I make the dinner."

Danny looks some pictures. Jess and Paul in their childhood; Jess at college.

"You and Robbie" – he looks a photo where Robbie was a little baby.

"That's one of the favorites of mom."

"I admire you Jess… I admire your strength." – He leans on her and kisses.

After the dinner Claire falls asleep quickly with Rufus at her side. Danny leaves her at Jess's bed. He walks to the living room and finds Jess over the couch.

"All right. She is sleeping". Danny sits at her side and hugs her. She holds his hand and kisses him.

"Thanks for being here… thanks for your time, for your support."

"Always my beauty. I want to be with you." He holds her head and puts on over his chest. She heard his heart beat.

"I love you Jessica Walker"

"I love you too Daniel Messer."

They fall asleep holding each other.


	9. The Trip Part Two

Claire wakes up. She walks around the house with Rufus at her side. At the kitchen she finds her dad cooking the breakfast alone.

"Hi Daddy" – she gives him a kiss – "Where is Jess?"

"Hi angel… she is at the hospital now. She woke up early and goes there. You and I will go after your bath and your breakfast. So, leave Rufus at the garden and go to the bathroom"

"Yes sir." – She laughs.

At the same time, in the hospital Jess was talking with the doctor.

"He has a good night; he is a pretty good patient."

"Thanks Dr."

"You can check him; he is with your mother now."

"Thanks a lot."

Jess walks to her dad's room. From the threshold she says: "Please don't do this anymore."

Her dad looks her and smile: "I promise that I'll do my best."

She walks to the chair next to the bed and sits: "Where's mom?"

"She is in the cafeteria, the food here sucks."

"Dad."

"Jess… I heard that you didn't come here alone."

"Come on Dad…"

"I was waiting and wondering when we will meet this guy"

"I was waiting until my vacations, but you can't wait isn't?"

"Sorry babe."

Meanwhile Beth finds Danny and Claire at the elevator

"Beth!"

"Hi young lady… did you have a good night?"

"Yes, your house is beautiful… and Rufus is my new friend."

"Yeah, he is a good friend. Come on; let's go to see Neal… he want to know you both."

Danny clears his throat.

Jess looks the window, and finds Danny talking with her mom.

"Dad… please be gentle with him. Mom told you all the story isn't?"

"Yeah… widowed guy, he raise his baby girl by his own… and he is with you in this moment. This is all that matters.

"Paul approves him."

"That's an extra."

Beth walks in: "Jess, I find two nice persons downstairs." – Danny and Claire walk in.

"Dad, let me introduce you to Detective Daniel Messer."

"Nice to meet you Sir." – Danny looks nervous.

"Nice to meet you too detective, and thanks for be here with my girl." – Both man smile.

"And over here" – Jess lifts up Claire – "She is Claire Messer… Danny's daughter"

She smiles and waves her hand: "Hello Mr. Walker"

"Mr. Walker… oh my god… this pretty young lady can't call me Mr. Walker… I'm not so old. Please beauty, call me Neal."

"Dad… can I call to Mr. Walker Neal?"

"Yes baby."

"Come on Claire… sit over my bed and talk with this old guy. Tell me… did you like Albany?"

"Well… I just know the hospital and your home… Rufus is a nice dog. I love him."

"He is a good boy. Hey Jess… I will be fine. So why don't you take a ride along the city to Claire."

"I have to see you awake first."

"I'm fine… Paul and your mom will be on me from today until God knows that… "

"Are you sure that you don't need me here?"

"Relax, enjoy… I'll be fine."

"Dad… if you need anything please call me."

"Bye Beth, Bye Neal… I hope see you soon." – Claire gives a hug to Neal and Beth.

"Bye sweetie… The next time, you come here… you and I will go to ride a horse."

"Really… cool!"

Neal shakes Danny's hand: "Bye Daniel, you're doing a great work with your daughter."

"Thank you Sir."

"Be careful with those girls… especially with the older… she has her character."

"Don't worry sir. I can handle that."

Danny and Claire walk out. Jess stays alone with her folks.

"So?" – She looks her dad with intrigue.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Do you like his girl?"

"I know that I'm not her mother, and she isn't my kid, but she is special."

"Be happy girl… they love you."

She says good bye and left the room.


	10. Danger

**Danger**

A/N: Some facts of "Snow Day" were changed: Mac and Sheldon was the only one in the crime lab after the evacuation. Stella is at home with the baby. Peyton doesn't exists (Because Mac and Stella are together, remember?)

**Danger**

(NYC… early at the morning)

"Claire… your oat meal is ready."

"I'm coming Dad"

"We're late… "

Claire walks to the kitchen.

"Young lady… your shoe lacks are flip"

"OK" – Claire fix her shoes. Danny puts her cereal and the milk over the table. They sits and Danny starts to talk.

"Jess will go for you at the school; you will stay with her my entire shift."

"Dad… today was your free day"

"I know, but uncle Mac calls… he needs more people in the lab, so Jess will go stay with you. Be a good girl with her."

"Daddy… Jess and I always have fun together."

"Ok, but do your homework at her place… I will check that when we coming at home."

"Yes sir."

Danny leaves his kid at the school. He climbs to his car and calls Jess

Jessica is sleeping. She is totally covered by her blankets. The phone of her house starts to sound.

"Hello?" – She has a sleepy voice.

"Hi… apparently are you enjoying your free day?"

"Well… I'll do my best." – She smiles – "What about you?"

"Mac calls. He says that I have to go to the warehouse where Flack finds cocaine and a DB. I don't know so much yet. Adam is there. .. so can you pick up Claire at the school?

"I'll go for her… don't worry. Be careful OK?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Fine." – She laughs – "Hey Messer."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Jess. Enjoy your free day."

Both hang up the phone. Danny is at the warehouse where Adam was working… but everything was in a strange calm.

He had a bad feeling, and his suspicious are right when he sees the broken police tape. He pulls his gun out, and walks on the warehouse cautiously.

When he finds Adam's kit dropped at the floor, he calls him. Adam tries to warning him about the danger, but Danny was hitting in the back of his head and knocked unconscious.

[From here, all the facts of "Snow Day" are the same (with the changes of my A/N), until the end)]

Lindsay and Flack rescues Danny and Adam. Lindsay goes with Adam in the ambulance.

Flack back to the crime lab and after arrest the gang, he calls Jessica.

Jess is waiting for Claire outside the school. Her phone rings. She looks the screen: Don Flack.

"Hi Don… "

"Jessica, please stay calm down." – But that phrase didn't was the right one.

"Don… what's wrong?"

"Danny was a hostage, but he is with us now. He is fine but hurts. Please come to the Angel of Mercy… we are waiting for you both."

"I'll pick up Claire and we go there as soon as possible."

Jess was scared. She looks pale. One mom talks to her.

"Are you ok?"

"My… my boyfriend had an accident, he is fine, but he is at the hospital right now."

At that moment Claire looks her and run into her arms: "Jess, Jess!"

"Hi beauty…" – she hugs her. – "Don't be scared… Uncle Donnie calls. We should go to the hospital… dad had an accident, and he is asking for us."

"Jess, is he ok?"

"Let's go to the hospital and we know that." – Jess try to calm down… she didn't wants to scared Claire.

Don and Stella are waiting for them at the hospital door.

"Please, convince him that he needs to spend this night here. Just like Mac."

"Mac?... What happen here?"

Don looks her: "I told you after that you look Danny… he is asking for you both."

The two girls walk so fast to the room. From the threshold, Jess and Claire looks Danny.

He is with a black eye, some stitches in his face. His hand covered with a bandage. And his swollen lip.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, my princess… come here and lay down with your dad." – He smiles.

Claire goes to the bed and lay with him.

"What happened dad?"

"Well… I had a fight with a bad guy… but he is worst… he is in jail now."

Jess just look him at the threshold… she didn't walk in. Danny talks to her.

"I'm fine Jess… really."

"Really… I should go to talk with your doctor." – She is so nervous – "I have to check up your charts and your exams… as your doctor."

"Jess, come here… I want my two favorite women at my side." – Danny looks her deeply. She walks to the bed, and lay at his side. She puts her head over his chest. Some tears starts to fall down over her face.

"Jess… why are you crying?… daddy is fine " – Claire exclaims.

"Sweetie… I love you both so much… if something wrong happen to you, I'll die."

The little girl holds her hand. Danny looks his daughter and winks her.

"Jess… do you want to move with us?" He whispers in her ear.

"What?"

"Moves with us… you make us so happy… be my girlfriend."

She gives a soft kiss on his lips. "Ok… let's do this."

And that was the way how Jess and Danny makes their relationship official.


	11. Mother's Day

Living together was so easy, and Claire was so happy, because she can play with Jess with girl stuffs, like dolls. Claire cares and respects a lot to Jess.

Mother's Day

That day was hard for Danny… and for Jess too. On Sunday will be mother's day.

Since Claire starts the school, Danny didn't send his daughter to her class on Friday of that week, trying to avoid her participation on mother's day act. But they go to the cemetery.

For Jess, the things are different. She calls her mom early, but the rest of the day, she spent her time alone.

(Messer's place)

Danny was reviewing Claire's homework. Jess was in shift.

"You don't have to go this Friday, remember?"

"Dad! yes I have. I made a surprise."

"Really?"

"Yes. You and Jess will be there in my class at 10."

"That's sounds like an order"

"It is an order dad!"

"Yes ma'am."

That night Claire talks with Jess

"Jess… you have to come with us to my class."

"Well… I have to ask permission on the lab… "

"Please, please… I need you in my class." –Claire begs.

"Ok, I'll go there. Now miss, it's your time to bed"

"Good night dad, good night Jess" – she gives to them one kiss.

"Night sweetie. Have a good dream."

Danny follows Claire to her room. He stays for a few minutes, meanwhile Jess pick some stuff from the dinner table, and washes the dishes. Danny stands by her side.

"Do you know what happen?" – she asks.

"No. I really don't"

"Well… let´s go to the school."

(Claire Messer's Classroom)

Danny looks nervous

"What's wrong Danny?"

"This is the first mother's day that she made something… I don't know"

Jess looks him: "She invite us… nothing will be wrong."

Claire's teacher starts to talk: "Welcome all of you, specially the moms, who are celebrating their day in this act. The first on show to us her present is Claire Messer."

Claire stands in front of the class. She has on her hands two pictures.

"My name is Claire Messer. And this is my mom: Kay Messer. In this picture, you can see my mom, my daddy and me… inside the belly."

She looks so confident. Danny was scared. His palms were very sweaty.

"My mom died the day that I was born. So I didn't know her."

She shows other picture: "She is Jessica Walker… she was a mommy, until that Robbie died for the leukemia."

"Jess and I are friends, and sometimes she takes care about me, and helps me with some stuff. So today I want to tell her that she is like my mom… so happy mother's day Jess."

She runs into Jess's arms. Jessica holds her and hugs her so tight: "Thanks my dear… thanks a lot. I love you."

Danny's eyes are full of tears

After this, they go to the cemetery. Claire left some flowers in her mom's grave.

"Hi mom. happy mother's day. I hope that you're celebrating with Robbie. He needs a mom there."

Jess walks some graves away. She sits in front of his son's grave.

Danny looks her, and looks his wife's grave: "I love you. I always do… but I have by my side an amazing woman… and I love her. She loves me, and she loves our kiddo. I really hope that you and Robbie are together there."

He and Claire walk to the Robbie's grave. Claire left some flowers.

"Hi Robbie. Don't worry… I will take care about your mom… but you can take care about my mom there."

Jess hugs her: "He'll do Claire."

Since that day, Claire didn't call Jess anymore… she calls her "Mum".


End file.
